Many dental materials exhibit a relative high viscosity and therefore are provided in so-called screw syringes. Such a syringe is for example disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 419,236.
Further WO 2006/108085 A2 discloses a syringe delivery system for dispensing a highly viscous material through a syringe delivery opening. The system includes a syringe barrel having a delivery opening, a plunger including a threaded shaft that threadably engages the syringe barrel for selectively dispensing a viscous material through the delivery opening, and a plunger gripping member in gripping communication with the plunger that includes means for sealing the threaded shaft of the plunger so as to prevent contamination by foreign matter.
Although a variety of useful syringes for dental filling materials are available it has been found that there is a desire from users of such syringes to use substantially all of the material stored in a syringe. Further such a syringe is desirably easy to use and relatively inexpensive.